Yolanda
'Yolanda Yzma Feline '''is a 2016 introduced character. She is a character from the Disney Channel Movie ''Descendants. ''Yolanda is the daughter of the comical villian Yzma from ''The Emperors New Groove. '' Comical and Fun loving, Yolanda is ''not ''your typical Villian. She is a mommy's empress tho, and loves science and experiments, along with taking over things. From the school playground to her block, Yolanda ''loves being in charge of things and being an "empress". Besides that, Yolanda loves ''cats. Anything that is cats, she likes. Cat videos, cat puns, cat prints, anything cats she likes. Yolanda loves spending her time watching cat videos and ''loves ''whereing cat shirts and using horrible cat puns. Backstory Yolanda was born sometime after ''Kronks New Groove, the Emperor's Groove sequel. Yolanda was actually not born on the isle of the lost, but in her mother's hidout before she was thrown onto the isle of the lost. Yolanda defiantly didn't fit in on the Isle of The Lost, being bouncy and funny. While she did keep a trait that most villains had- the desire of world domination- no one ever took her nor her mother seriously. When she was around six, Yolanda's world changed (again) when she was gifted a cat at Evie's birthday party. Fleming- the name for her cat- was part of Lucifer litter and was a beautiful black cat Yolanda loved. Expect her mother spilled a potion on it to make it purple. Yolanda still loved the cat and her whole life became cats. Just her, her mum, and her cat. Yolanda just became out right weird then. Personality Yolanda is known for one thing. No, it's in her science, and NO it is NOT her obsession with cats. What is it? Well, it's the fact that she's not the most villainous person out there. The cat does fall far from (...) litter box, because just like her mother, she is more comical than serious. Yolanda LOVES being dramatic and overly excited, and ALWAYS seems to be happy and cheerful. Like the others on the Isle of the Lost, Yolanda is very much an outcast. Not just from over all society, but is a misfit within the misfits. Despite being very joyful and upbeat, she normally kept to herself. She is very much an introverted extrovert, with not many people liking her, but she, liking them. Appearance Yolanda has long, poofy purple hair that she normally keeps in a pony tail. Powers and Abilities Relationships Yzma (Mother) Yzma is Yolanda's mother. The two are very close to each other, often doing science experiments together. With age, Yzma has turned into an a cat lady, which has given Yolanda her love for cats. TBC Carlos (Friend) Carlos and Yolanda have an interesting relationship. Their parents both would bicker with each others like villians do, however, Carlos and Yolanda are friends. Yolanda has a not so obvious crush on Carlos, but he tends not to notice her.Category:Females Category:Descendants Category:Antagonists Category:Work in Progress OCs Category:The Emperor's New Groove